wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatigued/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is FATIGUED. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: WordGirl perspiring) (Clip 2: Chuck out of breath) (Clip 3: Becky and Bob sitting at the dining room table exhausted) (Clip 4: WordGirl flying with Huggy, totally exhausted.) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Emily! Emily: Poor WordGirl and Huggy! They look so fatigued! Beau Handsome: Which means...? Emily: When you're like WordGirl and Huggy on the clip. Beau Handsome: Right... and how would you define that? Emily: Hmmm. (Beau yawns.) Beau Handsome: Well, I'm really starting to become fatigued. (Tommy buzzes in, waking him up.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Tommy? Tommy: To be fatigued is to be extremely tired, exhausted. Even the great WordGirl can become fatigued! She's only human. Actually, she's not human, because... she's from the planet Lexicon. I guess she's Lexiconian-- Beau Handsome: That is correct, congratulations Tommy! You are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! (The curtain opens, and Huggy is bouncing on a trampoline shaped like a bed. After a while, he gets tired and lies down on the bed.) Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl trampoline BED! Perfect for when you want to get some exercise, also perfect for when that exercise or hosting a game show has made you fatigued! Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on... the bonus round! Tommy, you correctly defined the word fatigued. Ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: Bring it! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for fatigued. (Picture 1: WordGirl and Tobey looking at a book-- from Have You Seen the Remote?) (Picture 2: Dr. Two-Brains holding his hair-gel ray-- from A Game of Cat and Mouse) (Picture 3: Becky yawning while watch TV on the couch) Beau Handsome: Any guesses, Tommy? Tommy: It has to be number three. Clearly Becky stayed up late to watch a marathon of her favorite show, and is now fatigued! Beau Handsome: That's correct! You are our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): ' An official WordGirl trip to Hawaii! ''(The curtain goes up and Huggy is in a grass skirt with a flower on his hat and chest, and is doing a hula dance. The crowd oooh and claps.) '''Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes